


First Date, First Serve, and Bad Eating Habit

by Nolgart



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Dates, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, oz's monstrous mouth, this is an excuse to write about Oz mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolgart/pseuds/Nolgart
Summary: Damien didn't expect to have his fist date with Oz at a fast food joint out of all places. As he gotten to know more of the fear monster, he discovered Oz has a nasty eating habit, and he would be lying if he deny how turned on it make him.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	First Date, First Serve, and Bad Eating Habit

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I drew fanart of these two and decided to make a fic out of it, again. If you like it, follow me on the accursed bird app at @NigelJenz

  


Damien bit his fingernails. Shit, what the hell was he doing here waiting in one of the booths like a jackass. More importantly, why did he agree to go to a fast food restaurant of all places. If it were up to Damien, he would have chosen somewhere more exciting, more flammable. Somewhere that he and his newly found crush could go all out to their hearts content. Yet, when facing against the fear monster's puppy opaque eyes and pouting face, Damien's rationality swerved off a cliff. His mouth then could stutter only "yeah" and "sure". Oz's nonexistence smile beamed in glee as he led Damien to their downtown McDonkey's.

It wasn't like Damien hate the place or anything of sort. In the contrary, the demon was a secret foodie for cheap and convenient meals. No one should be surprised considering Damien's stomach was a constant roaring furnace. His aggression for arson and his appetite were always at never-ending wars with each other, causing him to be in perpetual hungry or angry mode. Perhaps just for today, Damien would subside his need for destruction to enjoy a casual date with Oz.

Meanwhile, Oz was sweating in places he didn't know he could sweat. The fear monster blurted the fast food chain out of nervousness when Damien asked his input for a first date location. The fear monster remembered the ad for that new concept of remorse in spaghetti form Oz saw on TV. He didn't know Damien would be so on board with such a lame, low potential of casualty place. Oz snapped out of it and told himself to commit fully and not bumped Damien to death. Remember Oz, the demon was his raison d' être to go to school and even trying at this point.

"And that'll all be a total of $16.69, nice, and here are your change," The cashier said, eyes bright and curious. "Anything else you'd like to order, sir?"

"I'm good for now. Have a nice day, Gsjyestsg-Gtekafafjstvqj." Oz responded politely, looking at the cashier's unpronounceable name tag.

When Oz walked over to the other counter, his and Damien's orders were already completed and garnished in a tray. Hot damn, they really weren't kidding when they said it was a super fast food chain. Everything was there looking neatly and smell even better. Oz's concept of remorse spaghetti was staring at him on a plate, Damien's heart of the Kraken was served and peppered on a platter, and the rest were their share of fries and king size milkshake with two straws sticking out. Oz blushed when he noticed the cashier was grinning at him as her eyes followed the fear monster making a beeline toward Damien. Young love had always been a soft sight to see, even if one party wasn't young at all and in fact, existed beyond time and event horizon. Still, it was cute, nonetheless.

"There you are! I was getting restless of waiting and almost chew my fingers off." Damien said with a snarky tone. He was slouching in his seat with arms crossed and tail wagged. It shouldn't be a good sign considering Damien was more cat than dog in most ways. A very devilishly spicy red cat.

Oz gulped and settled the tray onto the table. It made clanking noises before everything went back to silence, leaving the two of them in an empty, not yet rush hour establishment. Oz sat down and smiled at Damien, albeit the demon couldn't see it but behind the layers made up of fears, Oz did have a mouth underneath his nose. It was simply well hidden and only spring out if Oz wasn't concentrating.

"Ah, m-my bad for letting you wait. I know it's not the highest peak of enjoyment we could be having right now, and you must think I'm a loser for roping you into this, but…" Oz trailed on and went quiet.

"But what? Come on, noob. Where is your boldness all those weeks ago?"

"Ah, sorry- It's just, you know… I really like you a lot and we did hangout a bunch of times treading on dangerous waters and epic arsonistic adventures. So I think to myself, "Hey, why not make our first ever date to be more special than ever." And one mental gymnastics through many hoops later, McDonkey's was the place in my mind. That doesn't--"

Oh no. Oz was rambling trying to come up with a pathetic excuse to appease Damien. What was he even on about anymore? How did he manage to disassociate while he talking? Oz's subconscious kept telling him to cut the telepathic line between him and Damien but it was too late now. The expression on the demon's face was getting more and more weirded out by the second. It wasn't long before Damien clasped a hand over Oz's mouth, a meaningless action but it got the point across for him to stop.

"Ozzie, what the hell were you even on for those last sentences? How would knowing how to skin a gargoyle barehanded relevant to us right now? I appreciate the violence intent, though." Damien said, cocking an eyebrow. His hand over the fear monster's mouth felt like a warm weighted blanket to Oz's anxiety. "You're nervous about how I'll think less of you, right? Ugh, have more confidence in yourself because you didn't fucking drag me here against my will! I CHOSE to be here with you, so take that however you like and calm down."

There was a certain understanding silence between them as Damien let go of his hand and started focusing on the tray. The demon was aware of Oz's tendency to go on a tangent whenever he's in awkward situations. It was kind of endearing in a dorky way. Not that Damien's pride would ever allow him to say it out loud, of course.

"You're right… Let's just enjoy our foods before they get cold. A- And thanks, Dames." Oz sheepishly answered, his cheeks were blushing white almost the same color as his eyes.

And as the two shared their meals, the tension slowly unpeeled itself and soon replaced with a comfortable, fuzzy atmosphere. They found themselves able to go back to their dynamic with jokes and humors at every topic they brought up. Damien found it odd that Oz's method of eating was just putting the sustenance right through his mouth region and it would sink right in. It was sort of like pudding or gelatin, but much more shadowy and adorable. Damien didn't bring it up out of courtesy since he was trying to win over Oz's heart at the end of the day. Stupid fear monster and his nerdy self that captivated Damien and reduced him into a well-behaved mess. If it was the Damien from three weeks ago, he would no doubt be unleashing hellfire and brimstone to every chair and table. As his overbearing dads would say, "Love is fucking metal and it can change a person for better or worse." Damien scoffed to himself. The demon pondered if being less violent was a good or bad thing… Blegh, he didn't give a damn which way it was. Seeing Oz being happy and out of his recluse shell was worth the trouble.

"You're not liking your fries, Dames? Did they make them too salty for your demonic tastebuds?" Oz asked, seeing the scowl on his crush's face. "Here, drink some of the milkshake to wash it off. It's really good~" He scooted the glass over to Damien.

"Heh, if only you drink it with me, noob."

"Uhh…"

Oz's eyes darted around immediately, his shyness spiked up once more. His face was a deep white as his mind trying to get itself together. After getting over his embarrassment and seeing not much monsters were around, Oz managed to let out a small agreement. He leaned over the table and let the straw passed through his mouthless form. His eyes stared intensely at Damien to urge him to do the same.

Shit. Shit. Shit. It was only a mindless joke from Damien to suggest they drink it at the same time. The demon didn't expect Oz to actually leaned forward and looked at him so seductively with that half-lidded eyes and innuendo-filled act of sucking the straw like it was a goddamn dick. No, his innocent Oz couldn't be that horny. At least, based on what he let on during their past hangouts. Damien complied and proceeded to do the same. He could count the number of lashes on Oz's eyes due to how close they were. The demon's internal gears were churning and burning hot with heart beating fast seeing how attractive Oz was. Not even the icy cold feeling of the milkshake could steam off Damien's animalistic drive to just raw the fear monster right there and then. Instead, he placed own hands inside his jacket's pockets and gripped at his sides painfully. Damien didn't want Oz to know how turned on he was.

"Yummy! See, Dames? I told you the milkshake here was good." Oz said, hands wiping smears off mouth with a napkin. "You're redder than normal… Do you have a stomachache?"

"Fuck no! I'm just- just having a heatstroke. That's all! This place is too damn hot for me and giving me skin rashes and shit."

"Even in an air-conditioned restaurant? Haha, nice one, but you know I'm smarter than jokes like that." Oz laughed, unaware of his own oblivion.

"Whatever. Let's just move on already." Damien grumbled. "So noob, tell me more about that crazy ass timelines theory of yours yesterday in class. Sounds interesting but I was kinda half asleep at the time."

Oz looked offended hearing it from Damien. How dare the demon thought his passionate for quantum physics was crazy. Oz jabbed the spaghetti on the plate rougher than he intended as he began going over everything.

"There are many universes and timelines exist at the same instance as us right now. There are countless Ozs and countless Damiens in other realms with vastly different lives. With each decision we can make and about to make, the timeline will branch out into paths and contain infinite outcomes. The multiverse theory isn't rare and can't be disproved or proved since there are no ways to contact to the other side. But-" Oz began to ramble on and lost track of time. "I, myself is an eldritch entity manifested before the curtains of time and spacial restrictions don't have effect on my body or consciousness."

"Uh huh, that's awesome for you. So what you mean by that is…?"

Crap. Damien found himself slipping in and out of being sleepy. He was never good at staying awake during class or during any conversation that lasted more than five minutes. The demon's attention span was virtually close to zero if there was no arson around to keep his interest piqued. Dammit all, Damien still wanted to push through for Oz's sake.

"What I meant is that I can make contact with my other alternate Ozs and even able to pull a Freaky Friday with them if they consent. It's very fun whenever I'm bored out of my mind." Oz casually said, as if anyone could do the same.

"Wait, for fucking real? You can do that this whole time?" Damien asked, fully awake now. "That is metal as hell! How come you've been keeping it a secret?"

Oz was taken aback, his blush resurfaced. The fear monster never thought twice about his ability to do so because of how much times he been doing it. It was just another quirk to his character at this point. Oz gave a chuckle and continued, the fork in his hand swirled around the spaghetti.

"Well, I didn't think it was cool to brag about myself without being asked, and besides… my mind has always been full of you whenever we hangout," Oz closed his eyes and tried to distract Damien from that last part. "But anyway, there are a lot of Ozs out there that love different people and have unique personalities."

"I call bull. As if there are Ozs out there who wouldn't fall for my charm, hehe." Damien smirked and it sent tingle down Oz's spine.

"Pfft- Come on now, don't flatter yourself too much. All alternate Ozs are equally valid and as original to them as I am to myself. I just happened to fall for you before the others in this one." Oz smiled. This time, he was literally smiling.

Damien would have been completely heartstruck hearing Oz saying that if it weren't for the horrifying image of Oz with thousand fangs protruding outward from his newly formed mouth upturning to a curve. Oz didn't notice as he was still talking and eating like nothing. The demon pretended everything was peachy as he observed what would transpire next. His hands inside his pockets were horny gripping once again.

Oz kept going on and on about his experiences mind swapping with other Ozs while not knowing he was having the equivalent of one's own fly being unzip. He was too busy reminisced the wacky old memories and shenanigans.

"--And then I was like, "What cult? I don't own a cult. You Coven must be thinking about another Oz in another timeline." Oz's maw suddenly closed, and Damien thought it was over. After some more ranting with nothing popping out, Damien exhaled a relief. He relaxed his tensed muscles and kept listening to Oz.

"--And blah, blah, blah… That is how my alt self ended up shagging his three friends. Like full on sex and polycule and all that jazz. You should see the surprise look of that Oz's face when we swapped back to our realities. I blocked his connection right away so fast-" Oz said as he brought his fork with spaghetti wrapped around it. Then, lights above the two's heads were beginning to flicker.

Damien's eyes went so wide and so full of shock that they almost popped out of sockets. The demon's mouth slacked in awe of the sheer insanity being released right in front. Damien found himself shake in unease and… fear? He had never felt scared before of anyone or anything, but this was out of comprehension.

Being too lost in thought, Oz didn't have a sliver of doubt as to why the ground below them are shaking, or why everything on their table began to crack and grew black veins. Oz paid no mind to the screaming pandemonium of the employees and customers in the restaurant. His head was fully invested in retelling the stories of his past to entertain Damien. His hand was too busy scooping the remaining spaghetti into his mouth, or at least, what can be loosely defined as a mouth.

The region below Oz's nose was stretched from ear to ear fitting that of a cosmic horror. Hands. So many hands being let out from Oz's maw that clawed and clutched on everything they could find. The limbs were full of spikes and palms were drenched in crimson blood that reeked of sewage and iron. There were bird talons and wiggling tendrils among the midst that seemingly spewed indefinitely out of his mouth. Black smokes and inky dust particles were being broke loose and staining the wall nearby and seat he was on. Even the posters that plastered right next to them were defiled and corrupted with words once all about menus and promotions now only have "Help Us" across.

Damien used all his might to stay vigilant as he could feel his own fears and individuality being sucked into that chasm of a mouth. What the fuck, Oz? Would it kill him to have more common sense when eating for crying out loud. Yet, why did Damien find this to be so freakishly hot and aroused to cloud nine even if his survival instinct was screaming to ditch the joint. Tables and chairs were being flung up and down like freestyle ping pong balls, tiles being split apart, screams and echoes for help rang from the beyond as Damien dug his heels onto the ground to not die violently. He wanted to scream at Oz to open his fucking eyes and look at the chaos caused by his maw, but motherfucker, how could Damien interrupt that sweet sight of Oz being so invested in his storytelling. The demon decided to gamble his life as he tried to wait it out. Visuals and sounds began to blend and mesh into a psychedelic drug trip. All of Damien’s senses were being bombarded with colors that shouldn’t exist, with shrills of banshees raking in his brain, with flashing images of unknown civilizations zooming back and forth in the background, with metallic, euphoric taste of collapsing stars lingering on his lips, with knowledges of every monster that had ever died ingraining inside his memory. Oz’s gentle voice sounded so far away as if he was miles out of reach, and before Damien could pick the knife on the table and end the cacophony, everything returned to normal. The ringing in his ears and the distortion of space vanished like an afterthought.

"--Haha, and that is why geese are my worst enemies ranking more dangerous than my Outer Gods clan… Oh, look! I finished the spaghetti! And you told me I wouldn't be able to stomach all those carbs." Oz exclaimed. His jaw of unfathomable terror glued shut as it once was. If only that could be say to the damage already been done to the surrounding. Oz didn't notice such trivial matters as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Oz's manner be damned since Damien never care about it and he felt too lethargic to maintain a sophisticated image.

The fast food diner was a wreck with glasses being shattered, lights completely gone out, all the bright colors now drained and grayscale with black molds infested the wall and furniture, and desecrated corpses littered the floor like seasonings. Everyone except for the duo died with their eardrums burst and eyes gouged out. Rest in no peace, Gsjyestsg-Gtekafafjstvqj, the cashier.

"Huh… What happened to the place while I was eating? Did you do something, Dames?"

"ME?! Fuck no! It was y-" Damien pointed a finger at Oz, but quickly retracted it and his anger. "Nah, nevermind. Some dickward opened a hurricane in a can earlier, trashing and killing everything. I protected us, no doubt." Damien lied boldly. Mostly to shielded Oz from feeling guilty for his bad eating habit and the other part feared what Oz might do to him otherwise. The demon felt himself pitching a tent thinking about it. Fuck, he going to need therapy after this.

"Aw, you did? Thanks, Dames!" Oz smiled, finishing the remaining of their milkshake. "Oh, and why is your tail standing straight like a flagpole? Your "heatstroke" acting up again?"

"Uh, what- Sonuva bitch! It's fucking nothing! I'm full so let's head out already!" Damien hurriedly maneuvered himself out with skills to not let Oz notice the massive boner he had going on. What kind of sick bastard would get his rocks off from seeing something as vile and as monstrous like earlier? Apparently, Damien would.

"Hey, wait for me," Oz stood up from his seat and followed behind Damien. "So did you like the food? How would you rate it?"

"Meh. The Kraken's heart could have been more well done. I'd say a 6 out of 10 for junk foods standard." Damien grinned, hands still in pockets. "But I'm willing to pump it to a 10 if you give me a kiss for dessert right here." He stopped mid track as they exited the entrance. Oz fumbled for a bit at the sudden flirtation.

"Oh… Okay."

As they shared a tender kiss together with arms wrapped around hips and tongues letting themselves loose, the two bathed in the cool desaturated evening light. Heat began to rise to both their faces as Damien's golden eyes stared into Oz's, matching the shade of the departed sun. Their silhouettes mingled and entangled as tail being clung to legs and hands being hold onto asses. If this were to be left to their own devices, it would surely lead to public sex.

"Wanna take this back inside the ruin's restroom?" Damien licked his lips, voice almost whispers. "Let me have a taste of that other cherry on the milkshake, what do you say, Ozzie~?"

Oz said nothing in return and already made his way back inside the demolished McDonkey's. His hand held onto the sleeve of Damien's jacket and led the path. The demon was satisfied seeing the behind of Oz's ears were blushing white like ivory. Seemed like fucking on first date wasn't just on Damien's agenda today. He sneered like a lunatic in anticipation for Oz to reopen his gnarly maw and other things. Then the restroom door slammed shut.

Soon, the city block and the entire Earth itself was shaking in tremors. Buildings collapsed like dominos, dark smog suffocated the air, and sinkholes popped up like wildflowers to devour organic lifeforms. Many innocent lives were lost that night and many more will come as Damien and Oz kept it going for a whole week straight and almost doomed the entire monster race. Though, how could anyone blame them. It was young love after all.


End file.
